mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Prep Academy
Crystal Prep Academy or CPA, also known as Crystal Prep High School and sometimes referred to simply as Crystal Prep, is a high school located in an alternate world of Equestria. It serves as the partial setting and focus of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Its rival school is Canterlot High School. Depiction in Friendship Games In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy faces rivaling institute Canterlot High School in the Friendship Games, which Crystal Prep wins every year. One of the school's more notable students is Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart, first seen in a post-credits scene at the end of the preceding film. Crystal Prep appears as a typical high school. Aesthetically and in name, it bears some resemblance to the Crystal Empire in Equestria. The academy has an apparent dress code; all students wear reddish-purple blazers or vests, dark-blue ties or bow ties, and black shoes. Male students wear dark-blue slacks while female students wear reddish-purple tartan skirts. Students who show particular pride in their school call themselves Shadowbolts, first seen in the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013. In the animated short Pinkie Spy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie attempt to spy on the competition, but Pinkie's methods almost get them caught. Rainbow blows their cover by yelling at Pinkie, but when they run away, the athletes practicing simply shrug them off. Unlike CHS, where all of the students' cutie marks are seen either on their shirts or dresses, Crystal Prep's students' cutie marks are mostly seen on their accessories, such as hair clips for the female students. School areas Hallways The school is filled with hallways, each lined with blue lockers for students to store books and other valuables. Twilight's room In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, Twilight has a private room in the school to conduct her research. The room features a computer, a laptop, a study table, and a board on which she records her findings. Principal Cinch's office Principal Cinch's office is located on the top floor of the school. Soccer pitch Located outside of the building. The school track team practices on it in the animated short Pinkie Spy. Notable characters Students *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *Shining Armor (formerly) *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare *Jet Set *Upper Crust *Fleur Dis Lee *Suri Polomare *Trenderhoof *Neon Lights *Royal Pin Faculty *Principal Cinch *Dean Cadance Gallery Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy exterior front view EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy exterior EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Sci-Twi giggling at Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi walking down the Crystal Prep hallway EG3.png Crystal Prep classroom EG3.png Sci-Twi hanging her head down EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not afraid to try" EG3.png Twilight sings her way into a large school dome EG3.png Overhead shot of Twilight singing What More is Out There EG3.png Twilight reaches Principal Cinch's office EG3.png Sci-Twi at the entrance to Cinch's office EG3.png Cinch approaches a trophy shelf EG3.png Twilight talking to Principal Cinch EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Category:Equestria Girls Category:Educational institutions